creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Containment Project I - Dies sind die Worte von Publius Septimus Tertio
Notiz des Autors: DIes ist die Fortsetzung von DN-AGE Erinnerungen, sowie das Prequel zu Containment Project 2. CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG DATENLOG 1 ' ' Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu'' ''Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 5. Tag des vierten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT ' ' Die folgenden und ausgewählten Einträge stammen aus einem Haus aus D.R. -44. Während unserer Untersuchungen des Ortes stießen wir auf zahlreiche Schriftrollen, geschrieben von einem Jungen Namens Publius Septimus Tertio. Wir sind der Ansicht, dass diese Schriftstücke in Verbindung zu Tagebüchern aus D.E.1920 stehen. Sieh dazu Einträge zu: D.E.1920 --> McGavin Auto --> Tagebucheinträge. ' ' ' ' ROLLE 1 Iden des September 762 a. u. c. Salve. Mein Name ist Publius Septimus Tertio. Mein Vater gab mir diese, wie auch die anderen Schriftrollen als vorzeitiges Geschenk. Ich bin sechzehn und in drei Monaten werde ich ein Mann sein. Die Bulla um meinem Hals zeugt noch von meiner kindlichen Unschuld. Wie man an meinem Namen unschwer erkennen kann, bin ich das dritte Kind in meiner Familie. Diese besteht aus meinem Vater Lucius Septimus, meiner Mutter Rhea Terrentia, meiner älteren Schwester Lucia Septima, sechzehn Jahre, meinem älteren Bruder Terrentius Silvius, siebzehn Jahre und benannt nach meinem Großvater, Silvius Varo, und mir. Mons Petrae. So heißt die Stadt, in der ich lebe. In der ich geboren wurde und wahrscheinlich auch sterben werde. An die 2000 Menschen leben hier in dieser Stadt, die irgendwo zwischen Eboracum, Lindum und Mamucium liegt. Ganz genau weiß das niemand. Hier gibt es auch nicht wirklich irgendwelche großen Hügel, Täler oder Schluchten. Dafür zahlreiche Felder, Wälder und Auen, bevölkert von Rehen, Elchen und Wölfen. Natürlich sind wir nicht allein. Gen Norden gibt es einen Bacchus-Tempel, gen Westen ein Dorf der Bretonen. Und dazwischen…Steine. Mons Petrae – Hügel der Steine, so heißt die Stadt, in der ich lebe*. Der Name bezieht sich auf einen Kreis uralter Steine auf einem Hügel, laut den Bretonen so alt, dass selbst sie nicht wissen, was die mysteriösen Gravierungen auf ihnen zu bedeuten haben. Nun ja, wie auch immer. Die erste Rolle ist schon wieder fast voll. Werde die Rollen durchnummerieren, damit ich sie ordentlich sortieren kann. * Memo an mich: Vielleicht erst das Geschriebene durchlesen, bevor ich mich in jedem Absatz wiederhole. ROLLE 4 5. Nonen des Oktober ''' '''762 a. u. c. Ich weiß nicht, was ich über den heutigen Tag sagen soll, denn laut meinem Vater soll ich heute zum ersten Mal in ein Lupanar. Und das, obwohl ich die Toga Virilis erst in zwei Monaten tragen werde! Aber wie dem auch sei, ich werde dem Ganzen stoisch gegenübertreten. Jupiter geb' mir dennoch Kraft! * * * Entgegen meiner Befürchtung, war es nicht so schlimm, wie angenommen. Ich erhielt etwas Geld von meinem Vater und wurde von einem Freund dessen dorthin begleitet. Dieser lieferte mich gewissermaßen einfach ab, da er noch einige Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte. Ich gig hinein und sah mich um, schaute auf die Fresken an den vier Wänden, die mich umgaben. Menaden; Nymphen; gut gebaute, junge Männer; die Spezialitäten der Damen – das alles sollte die Lust in mir wecken. was jedoch geweckt wurde, war meine Aufmerksamkeit, denn auf dem Tisch der domina lupanaris sah ich etwas Merkwürdiges. Es waren definitiv Münzen, doch sahen sie nicht wie jene aus, die uns Römern bekannt sind. Falls ihr – aus irgendeinem Grund – kein Römer seid, dann lasst mich euch erklären, dass jede unsere Münzen aus nur einer Art Metall besteht. Es gibt Kupfer, Silber, Gold etc. Diese vier, die ich dort auf dem Tisch allerdings sah, waren gänzlich anders. Sie waren komplett rund, silbern mit einem goldenen Ring. Ich verstand nicht, was darauf stand, doch kann ich es aufschreiben, da ich es mir gut eingeprägt hatte: T-W-O P-O-U-N-D-S. Keine Ahnung, was das heißt. Ich weiß nur eins: römisch ist es definitiv nicht! Jedenfalls hatte ich scheinbar so lange auf das Geld gestarrt, dass ich zusammenfuhr, als mich die domina lupanaris ansprach. „Hey, was machst du da?!“ rief sie und ich starrte sie an, als ob sie Medusa selbst sei. Mein erster Reflex war es, davonzurennen, jedoch besann ich mich auf meine stoische Erziehung, stand meinen Mann und erklärte ihr mein Anliegen. Sie nickte, verschwand und kam dann mit drei jungen Frauen und zwei jungen Männern wieder. Aus Zugzwang entschied ich mich für eine junge Nubierin und ging mit ihr aufs Zimmer. Ihr wollt wissen, wie es war? Nun, als Stoiker werde ich nur sagen, dass ich das tat, was man von mir verlangte. Ach ja, ich habe die Hausherrin nicht auf die merkwürdigen Münzen angesprochen. Auch nicht den Mann, der vor mir das Lupanar verließ. ' ' ROLLE 9 Pridie des November 762 a. u. c. Seit dem Eintrag in Rolle vier sind einige Wochen vergangen. Kaum zu glauben, neun Rollen habe ich schon beschrieben – beidseitig, versteht sich! Habe Vater sogar gebeten, mir noch zehn weitere Rollen zu kaufen, damit ich alles Wichtige festhalten kann. Seit dem Tag im Lupinar habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich wirklich das gesehen hatte, was ich gesehen hatte. Ich redete mir ein, dass es wohl meine Nervosität bezüglich des Ganzen war und die Götter mir einen Streich spielten. Dass ich Dinge sah, die nicht dort waren. Doch, nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Es ist wieder passiert. Heute ist das Fest von Samhain, ein Fest zu Ehren einer der Gottheiten des nahegelegenen, bretonischen Dorfes. Laut ihrer Mythologie ist heute die Nacht, in der sich die Welt der Menschen und die Welt der Ahnen und Geister am nächsten sind und man mit Letzteren in Kontakt treten kann. Ob das auch bei uns Römern funktioniert? Wie dem auch sei, gen Abend formiert sich dann ein wilder Zug aus Musikern, Tänzern und Priestern. Er zieht vom Dorf mitten durch Mons Petrae, ehe der Zug sich dann auf den Weg zu den alten Steinen macht, wo die Dorfbewohner ihren Göttern Opfer für das kommende Jahr darbieten. Das Beste daran? Fässer voller Alkohol! Neben Süßigkeiten und einigen kleinen Geschenken gibt es natürlich fässerweise Alkohol zu genießen! Ich selber trinke nicht sehr viel (Stoiker, ihr versteht), doch es ist interessant zu beobachten, wie selbst ein strikter Verfechter der Lehren Catos wie Gaius Cornelius sich alljährlich hemmungslos dem Wein und dem Bier hingibt. Doch dieses Jahr ist es anders. Nicht nur, da ich in zehn Tagen endlich ein Mann werde, sondern auch, weil ich nun weiß, dass ich nicht verrückt bin. Es fiel mir auf, als ich zusammen mit meiner Schwester und meiner Mutter in der Nähe des Forums stand und der Parade bestehend aus maskierten und verkleideten Anhängern dieser fremden Mythologie zusah. Meine Blicke wandten sich ab und zu vom eigentlichen Geschehen ab und ich ertappte mich, wie ich einige Augenblicke lang einfach irgendwelche fremden Menschen anstarrte. Bis ich sie sie - die Frau mit dem blauen Gewand und den langen, schwarzen, gelockten Haaren. Nein, das war nicht das Komische an ihr. Was mir auffiel, war ein Schmuckstück an ihrer rechten Hand. Was sage ich da, Hand! Sie hatte es eng um ihr rechts Handgelenk gebunden. Ich lief einige Schritte in ihre Richtung, versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken. Scheinbar hatte sie mich wirklich nicht bemerkt und daher konnte ich weitere Blicke auf ihr sonderbares Schmuckstück riskieren. Es hatte ein goldenes Band und zwischen diesem befand sich etwas, welches ich nur als eine Art großes Auge bezeichnen kann, jedoch mit drei verschieden große und breite Nadeln darauf, welche sich beim näheren Hinsehen sogar bewegten! Juno Inferna, verflucht noch mal, ja! Es war dämmerig und ja, ich hatte ein klitzekleines bisschen Wein getrunken, um in Feierlaune zu kommen! Aber Hades soll mir meinen Obolus rauben, wenn ich lüge! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe! Selbst, wenn wir annehmen, dass eine derartige Apparatur von einem römischen Ingenieur entwickelt worden war – was macht sie? Was ist ihr Sinn? Leider konnte ich die Frau nicht darauf ansprechen, da sie vor mir weglief, als sie sah, worauf ich starrte. Ich versuchte ihr zu folgen, doch verlor ich sie im Gewirr der Gassen abseits des Forums, weswegen ich wieder zurück in Richtung Trubel lief. * * * Die Feierlichkeiten sind vorbei und so langsam merke ich den Alkohol, wie er mir zu Kopf steigt. Allerdings möchte ich die letzten freien Stellen der Rolle nutzen, um über meine Entdeckung zu sinnieren. Vater sagt mir ständig, dass ich eine gute Auffassungs- und Beobachtungsgabe besitze. Aber habe ich die Gabe, Dinge zu sehen, die entweder nicht existieren oder die ich mir selbst zusammenträume? Vielleicht wird mein männliches, erwachsene Ich in wenigen Tagen mehr Antworten haben… ROLLE 12 5. Ide des Novembers ''' '''762 a. u. c. Heute war der große Tag. Am Morgen wurde ich von meinem Bruder geweckt, welcher es ungemein lustig fand, mir, als ich schlief, einen Holzpenis vor das Gesicht zu legen. Wie auch immer. Ich zog mich an und gesellte mich zu meinen Eltern, sowie Septima und ihrem zukünftigen Mann Marius Decimus. Wir aßen Frühstück, während mir Marius und mein Vater von den Pflichten eines römischen Bürgers erzählten. Danach gingen wir zu dem einzigen großen Tempel, den diese Stadt hat, wo mein Vater einen weißen Stier zu Ehren des Jupiters opferte, welcher gen Mittag verzehrt wurde. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, welche zwei…männlichen Teile ich essen durfte. Auf das Essen folgte das Gelage. Und was für ein Gelage es war! Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich mich überhaupt noch an irgendetwas erinnern kann! Übrigens: ich habe den ganzen Tag über keine Merkwürdigkeiten bemerkt. Vielleicht ist es doch nur meine Einbildung gewesen. ROLLE 16 8. Kalende des Dezember ''' '''762 a. u. c. Endlich! Endlich habe ich den Beweis, dass ich nicht verrückt bin und mir das alles nicht einbilde. Aber, beginnen wir doch einfach am Anfang dieses ereignisreichen Tages, oder? Ich bin nun ein Mann und als solcher, brauche ich eine Frau. Und für mich gibt es nur eine: Darya, aus dem bereits beschriebenen Dorf. Sie ist die Tochter von Tela, einem der Krieger und wir kennen uns schon seit Kindertagen. Damals war es nur eine reine Freundschaft, aber jetzt, nun, nun ja, ist es mehr – für mich, jedenfalls. Seit zwei Jahren kriege ich sie nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Ihre langen, roten Haare, ihre süßen Sommersprossen, ihr wunderschöner, wohlgeformter Körper… Aber, ich schweife ja nur ab. Ich zog an diesem Tag also meine Toga Virilis unter einer dicken Decke an, nahm das Pferd meines Vaters und ritt in der winterlichen Kälte die Straße entlang, meinen Atem sehend, wie er meinem Mund entwich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich das Dorf erreichte und von Tela empfangen wurde. Ich kam auch gleich zur Sache und legte meine Intentionen offen dar. Ich glaube, es ist keine Übertreibung, wenn ich sage, dass sie alle recht erstaunt waren. Vor allem Darya, doch ich glaube, sie fühlte ebenfalls so, wie ich für sie. Jedenfalls hielt Tela mir dann eine lange Predigt darüber, dass, sollte es wirklich zu einer Heirat kommen, ich nicht nur Darya, sondern auch das gesamte Dorf heiraten würde. Allerdings schien er der Idee an sich nicht abgeneigt zu sein und schickte mich wieder mit den Worten nach Hause, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich mit meinem Vater in Verbindung setzen würde. Auf halbem Wege zur Stadt machte ich jedoch eine Pause. Ich hatte seit dem Morgen nichts gegessen und setzte mich daher neben einem der Grabsteine entlang der Straße. Wenn ihr Rolle zwölf gelesen habt, dann wisst ihr, dass ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob ich mir die merkwürdigen Dinge nur eingebildet hatte. Nun, jetzt weiß ich, dass es wahr ist! Woher? Ich habe beim Essen etwas gefunden. Zunächst dachte ich, es sei ein alter Zweig gewesen, doch beim näheren Hinsehen entpuppte es sich als etwas völlig Anderes! Ich griff danach, hob es auf und betrachtete es. Das Ding sah aus wie ein handelsüblicher Griffel, hatte zunächst jedoch keine Spitze. Erst als ich versehentlich am oberen Ende des Geräts drehte, kam die Spitze am anderen Ende heraus. Mein Instinkt riet mir, das Teil auseinanderzubauen, um zu sehen, wie es funktionierte. Doch der Realist in mir war der Ansicht, ich sollte es lieber so lassen, wie es war, ehe ich es kaputt machte. Zunächst dachte ich auch, es sei aus einer Art sehr fein geschliffenes Holz oder Stein gemacht. Doch als ich versehentlich und ohne Mühe den Griff am oberen Ende abbrach, merkte ich, dass das dieses merkwürdige Gerät aus etwas gefertigt war, das uns Römern vollkommen unbekannt ist. Noch erstaunlicher war es, als sich die Spitze aus Neugier gegen meine Haut drückte und eine blaue…Flüssigkeit herauskam und den Bewegungen der Spitze folgte. Ich weiß nicht, woher das Ding kommt. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich nun den Beweis dafür habe, dass ich nicht verrückt bin! Die Münzen und der Schmuck konnte ich noch der Aufregung und dem Wein zuschreiben, aber dieser Fund…er bedeutet, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. ROLLE 20 4. Ide des Dezember ''' '''762 a. u. c. Heute war der große Tag. Naja, allerdings für Septima, nicht für mich. Sie wurde heute endlich mir Marius Decimus, einem Bäcker, verheiratet. Kostenloses Brot für die Familie also? Egal. Jedenfalls wurde die Feier von einem skandalösen Vorfall überschattet. Einer unserer Sklaven hatte versucht, durch die Cloaca aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Mons Petrae hat eine Cloaca? Seit wann das denn? Spaß beiseite, natürlich hat es das. Wie man den Kerl geschnappt hatte? Dieses nutzlose Tier hatte sich verlaufen und war anstatt aus einem Gulli in Eboracum, aus einem Gulli in Mitten des Forums gekommen. Ich war dabei und sah zu, als mein Vater den Kerl nach den Festlichkeiten bis aufs Blut ausgepeitscht. Der Hund schrie und jaulte und stammelte immer wieder von den gleichen Sachen. Von unterirdischen Gängen aus Eisen, von Fackeln so hell wie die Sonne. Von langen, sinnfreien Zahlen und merkwürdigen Markierungen auf und neben Türen und Leitern aus Eisen. Ich habe schon einige Dinge in dieser Stadt gesehen. Die Münzen…der Schmuck…der merkwürdige Griffel, mit dem ich diese Zeilen schreibe. Ich fasste daraufhin einen Entschluss und überredete meinen Vater, mir die Peitsche zu überlassen. Danach lief ich um den Todgeweihten herum, sah in sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und stellte ihm eine Frage: „Wo kamst du hinein?“ „Centrum“, gab er nach kurzem Zögern von sich. ‚Centrum‘? Meinte er damit das Forum? Das konnte nicht stimmen. Von dort hatte man ihn ja gebracht und sicherlich wäre dem Einen oder Anderen aufgefallen, wie ein Sklave in die Kanalisation abtauchte. Wütend und enttäuscht darüber, dass all dies keinen Sinn ergab, ging ich wieder hinter ihm und schlug dreimal so fest ich nur konnte mit der Peitsche zu. Sein Blut klebt teilweise immer noch auf meinem Gesicht und in meinen Haaren. ROLLE 21 18. Kalende des Januar ''' '''762 a. u. c. ‚Centrum – was bei Vulcanus‘ Schwanz soll das bedeuten? Diese Frage beschäftigt mich schon die ganzen vergangenen, fünf verschissenen Tage! Das Forum hatte er nicht gemeint haben können. Lest diesbezüglich Rolle zwanzig für mehr Information. Meinte er damit das ‚Centrum‘ des bretonischen Dorfes? Das stimmt auch nicht, da in dessen ‚Centrum‘ ein riesiger Menhir steht – kein Gulli. Hoffentlich schickt Minerva mir bald ein Zeichen. Denn ich habe keine, verschissene Ahnung! PS: Ertappe mich immer öfter, wie ich, in Gedanken versunken, den Kopf des Griffels apathisch hin und her drehe. Ich hoffe, das wird nicht zur Angewohnheit. * * * Ich habe eine Idee was dieses…Tier mit ‚Centrum‘ gemeint haben könnte. Ich habe in der ersten Rolle, die ich geschrieben habe, erwähnt, dass es neben dem Dorf noch zwei andere Orte gibt: den Bacchus-Tempel und den uralten Steinkreis. Vom Forum gehen zwei vollkommen gerade Straßen aus – eine in Richtung Tempel, eine in Richtung des Dorfes. Ergo reden wir von einem rechtwinkligen Dreieck, wenn man Dorf und Forum, Tempel und Forum und Dorf und Tempel verbindet. Verbindet man nun die drei inneren Ecken mit der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Seite, erhält man das ‚Centrum‘ des Dreiecks – der uralte Steinkreis. Ihr denkt, ich höre mich vollkommen geisteskrank an? Nun, ich kann euch versichern, dass man für den Weg vom Forum zum Steinkreis in etwa die gleiche Zeit braucht, wie vom Menhir zum Steinkreis. ROLLE 23 13. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Heute kam Tela zusammen mit Darya zu uns und gab seine Zustimmung zu einer Heirat. Daraufhin wurden gleich einige Verträge unterzeichnet – die Zeremonie würde folgen. Ich gedachte, meiner neuen Frau den merkwürdigen Griffel, den ich gefunden hatte, zu zeigen. Allerdings verwarf ich die Idee, da ich mich daran erinnerte, dass Drogo heute in die Stadt kommt. Drogo ist ein Fernhändler, der jeden Monat zwischen Eboracum und Mamucium pendelt und der Geschäfte wegen immer einen Abstecher nach Mons Petrae macht. Von ihm erfahren wir auch, was draußen in der Welt passiert. So erfuhr ich, oder besser gesagt, meine Eltern, von dem versuchten Attentat auf Caesar. Dieser wäre während einer Senatssitzung beinahe getötet worden, hätte Marcus Iunius Brutus sich nicht auf Caesar geworfen und so die Republik gerettet. Desweiteren erfuhren wir von der Entdeckung eines kleinen Eilands einige Tage westlich von Hibernia und von ihm erfuhren wir auch, dass vor einigen Monaten ein germanischer Aufstand blutig niedergeschlagen worden war. Ob Drogo etwas mit dem merkwürdigen Griffel anfangen kann? Ich werde ihn fragen. * * * Habe Drogo heute den merkwürdigen Griffel gezeigt und gefragt, ob er wisse, was es denn sei. Doch auf seine Reaktion war ich nicht gefasst; er sah mich streng an und bat mich, ihm den Griffel auszuhändigen. Und da ich von ihm etwas eingeschüchtert war und auf dem Forum keine Szene machen wollte, gab ich ihm den Griffel. Er steckte diesen schnell in seine Kleidung und sprach: „Das ist ein gefährliches Teil, das du gefunden hast. Es ist sehr mächtig und wenn man es falsch benutzt, zieht man einen bösen Fluch auf sich!“ Nun, zugegeben, selbst die gebildetsten Römer nehmen jede Art von Fluch sehr ernst. Doch zum Einen bin ich wohl nun schon selbst verflucht, hatte ich den Griffel doch zum Schreiben von Rolle zwanzig benutzt. Demnach brachte Drogos Warnung nicht mehr viel. Doch zum anderen glaube ich nicht, dass es ein magisches Objekt mit großer Zauberkraft ist, sondern wohl eher eine Gerätschaft einer uns Römern unbekannten Kultur. Ganz gleich, der Schaden für Drogo ist schon entstanden. Ich halte an meiner Vermutung, die ich in Rolle einundzwanzig geäußert hatte, fest. In fünf Tagen beginnen die Saturnalien, eine Zeit des Frohsinns und der Zerstreuung – und auch eine Zeit des unbändigen Alkoholkonsums, weswegen ich stark vermuten werde, dass meine kurzweilige Abwesenheit nicht allzu sehr bemerkt werden wird. ROLLE 25 9. Kalende des Januar ''' '''762 a. u. c. Die Saturnalien sind im vollen Gange. Ich habe mich auf meine Expedition gut vorbereitet und mir eine dicke Decke gegen die Kälte und einige Fackeln zusammengesucht, sollte ich wirklich unter Tage gehen müssen. Natürlich hatte ich auch drei Rollen mitgenommen, um meine Erlebnisse aufschreiben zu können. Darya habe ich nicht direkt in meinen Plan eingeweiht, Tela jedoch um Erlaubnis gebeten, den heiligen Ort betreten zu dürfen. Er entgegnete mir, dass, da ich nun praktisch Teil der Familie sei, ich den heiligen Ort sooft besuchen könne, wir ich mochte. Am frühen Morgen dieses Tages machte ich mich daher auf. Ich ritt mit einem entbehrlichen Pferd die Straße zum Dorf entlang und bog dann auf den Pfad in Richtung der heiligen Steine ab. Als ich an den heiligen Rand des Gebietes kam, welcher mir durch verzierte Tierschädel und andere barbarische Heiligtümer angezeigt wurde, stieg ich von meinem Pferd und machte mich in der bitteren Kälte auf meinen Weg. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ich die Steine erreichte und sie waren ganz anders, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich hatte anfangs angenommen, dass sie alle so Aussahen, wie der rundliche Menhir unten im Dorf. Doch sie waren alle schmal, zweimal so hoch wie ein Mann und offensichtlich in ihre jetzige Form gemeißelt worden. Und der Eingang zu den merkwürdigen Eisengängen? Nicht vorhanden. Beim Blitz des Jupiters, ich verarsche euch nicht! Ich suchte und suchte. Lief um den Kreis herum, sah mir den zentralen Altar, auf dem die Dorfbewohner ihre Opfer darbringen, mehrere Male genauestens an. Nichts. Absolut rein gar nichts! Ich war drauf und dran, meine Suche zu beenden und wieder zu meinem Pferd zu gehen, als mir etwas Interessantes auffiel. Zwei der Steine standen weiter auseinander als die anderen und beim genaueren Hinsehen fiel mir eine Reihe kleiner Steine auf, die parallel zu einander von den großen Steinen in den tiefen, dichten Wald führten. Ich dachte kein zweites Mal darüber nach und folgte der Reihe von Steinen zu einem…Grab! Ja, es war ein großes, hausähnliches Grab! Die Wand bestand aus grauen, unbehauenen Steinen, die kreisrund angelegt worden waren. Darauf befand sich ein Dach, welches bestimmt aus Holz, nun jedoch von Gras und nun von einer Schneedecke bedeckt war. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Eingang und zückte mein Gladius aus Furcht vor Wölfen – man kann ja nie wissen. Doch was ich fand, waren keine Wölfe, sondern lediglich ein Grab – verziert mit den gleichen, uralten Dekorationen, wie sie auch die großen Steine des Kreises zieren. Kreise, Spiralen, Darstellungen von Tieren und dergleichen – alles in einem hellen Himmelsblau gehalten. ROLLE 26 9. Kalende des Januar 762 a. c. u. Entschuldigung, wenn ich meine Erlebnisse auf zwei separaten Rollen festhalte. Wie gesagt, ich betrat das rundliche Grab mit einer Fackel, welche ich mir draußen in mühsamer Arbeit angezündet hatte. Das Erste, was mir auffiel, waren zahlreiche Alkoven mit eingehüllten Leichen darin liegend – jedes Tuch ebenfalls mit dieser hellblauen Farbe bemalt. Ich schaute mich gründlich um und betrachtete die Grabbeigaben. Uralter Schmuck aus Tierknochen, Perlen aus poliertem Stein und zahlreiche Urnen und Töpfe gefüllt mit allem möglichen Zeug. Aus purer Neugier ergriff ich einen der zahlreichen Töpfe um zu sehen, was darin war und das Erste, das ich merkte, war, dass er sich nicht wie ein Tontopf anfühlte. Was jedoch noch erstaunlicher war: als ich versuchte, Fackel und Topf irgendwie in Einklang zu bringen, fiel der Topf mir aus der Hand – aber er zerbrach nicht! Es gab nur ein dumpfer Schlag als der Topf auf dem Boden des Grabes fiel. Was ging hier vor sich?! Doch ich tat das zunächst ab und fokussierte mich auf meine eigentliches Ziel: den Eingang zu den merkwürdigen, eisernen Gängen zu finden. Zunächst schien es, wie bei den Steinen, auch so, als würde ich maßlos enttäuscht werden. Das änderte sich jedoch, als ich mich neben den zentralen Altar setzte, um mein Brot zu essen, dass ich ebenfalls mit genommen hatte. Ich merkte, dass sich das Geräusch meines Gladius deutlich von dem Geräusch der Fackel unterschied, als ich ersteres direkt vor den Altar, letzteres etwas seitlich dessen ablegte. Es hörte sich…hohler an. Ein unterirdischer Gang? Ich stand sprunghaft auf, benutze meine Decke, um den Dreck und das Laub, welches über die Jahreszeiten hindurch hineingeweht worden war, fortzuwischen. Dann fiel mir auch erst auf, dass es wohl absichtlich dorthin gelegt worden war – war doch überall sonst im Grab keines vorhanden. Ich betrachtete den Boden vor dem Altar genau, bis mir ein merkwürdiger runder Griff aus Eisen auffiel. Mein Herz schlug höher und schneller. Wenn dieser nutzlose Sklave erst vor Kurzem hier gewesen war, so musste der Griff noch funktionieren. Ich beugte mich hinunter zu dem Griff, ließ meine Finger leicht über dessen Oberfläche gleiten. Er fühlte sich nicht rau oder veraltet an, ganz im Gegenteil. Es schien mir fast so, als würde dieser Griff in regelmäßigen Abständen benutzt werden. Ich verlor also keine Zeit und zog zunächst leicht daran, jedoch bewegte sich nichts. Ich versuchte es daraufhin noch etwas härter, woraufhin sich vor mir eine Klappe auftat, ähnlich wie bei einem Kerker. Geistesgegenwärtig griff ich die Fackel und warf sie in das Loch vor mir um zu sehen, wie tief es war. Sagen wir es mal so: es war tief, sehr tief. Jedoch nicht tief genug, dass ich die Fackel am Boden nicht mehr sehen konnte. Schnell zog ich mir die Decke über, band mir mein Gladius um und kletterte das Loch mittels der, wie vom Sklaven beschriebenen, eisernen Leiter hinunter. ROLLE 27 9. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Es war alle so, wie der Sklave während seiner verdienten Züchtigung gesagt hatte! Es dauerte eine sehr, sehr, sehr lange weile, ehe ich den Boden der Leiter erreichte und sobald ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wurde ich von den bereits beschriebenen, sonnenhellen Fackeln begrüßt, die überall an den eisernen Wänden hingen. Ich ließ daher meine Fackel liegen und ging an eines der hellen Lichter heran, um es zu betrachten. Ich lernte allerdings, dass diese Lichter nicht nur schlecht für die Augen, sondern auch für die Finger sind, da die Lichter mich nicht nur kurzzeitig erblindeten, sondern auch brannten, als ich versuchte, eines davon anzufassen. Desweiteren sah ich auch, was der Sklave mit sinnfreien Zahlen und merkwürdigen Markierungen gemeint hatte, als ich auf die Leiter starrte, welche ich heruntergeklettert war. Rechts daneben stand: D.R.-44 HLL. Fünfhundert R -44 H Fünfzig-Fünfzig – was bei Bacchus’ Arsch hat das zu bedeuten?! Naja, egal. Ich sah mich um und, wo ich denn schon mal hier war, gedachte, die Gänge zu erkunden. Doch als ich weiter und weiter lief, mein Gladius gezückt und bereit mich zu verteidigen, wurde mir klar, dass dies keine Cloaca war! Und, vor allem: nichts Römisches! Hier und da stieß ich auf noch mehr Leitern mit diesen merkwürdigen Zeichen daneben, absonderliche Gerätschaften, darunter eine Art Ein-Mann-Karren mit zwei Rädern welcher an einer Art ‚Hinterkarren‘ festgemacht war. Doch das Absonderlichste, welches ich gesehen hatte, war eine seltsame, runde Kreatur, gleich einer Schildkröte, welche am Boden herumlief und ein leises Brummen von sich gab. Da ich schon immer eine Schildkröte als Haustier haben wollte, versuchte ich sie anzulocken, doch das Tier nahm keine Notiz von mir. Deshalb zog ich es vor, dem absonderlichen Wesen tiefer und tiefer durch die Gänge zu folgen. Allerdings hatte dies zur Folge, dass ich mich vollendest verlaufen hatte und nun nicht mehr zu der Leiter fand, durch die ich gekommen war. Ich bekam Angst, fürchterliche Angst. Ich betete zu Jupiter, Minerva, sowie zahlreiche andere Götter während ich ziellos durch die Gänge lief, auf der Suche nach einer anderen Leiter. Und nach einer halben Ewigkeit fand ich endlich eine Tür. Und wie neben der, durch die ich gekommen war, stand auch diesmal etwas an der Seite: D.E.1920 RD. Wie gesagt, ich habe keinen blassen Dunst, was es bedeutete. Ich wusste nur, dass es ein Ausweg war. Ein Ausweg aus diesem…Loch. Ich steckte also mein Gladius weg, ergriff die untersten Sprossen der Leiter und kletterte hoch. Teil 2 - The Greasemonkey Diaries Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Experimente